


Butterfly Kisses

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kisses exchanged between Harry and Zayn over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2010/11 Steph): Yeah, I don’t even know why; I thought it’d be cute and its been sitting in my folder for the longest time + I’m in a Zarry mood today :)
> 
> (2015 Steph): This is cheesy I'm sorry. Spelling/grammatical errors. That's about it.

It was pretty harmless if Harry thought about it; nothing special and they were both too young to know any better or know what it could possibly lead to.

So it happened.

Harry was no taller than his nightstand at the time; still hobbling around in Spiderman pajamas and a sippy cup and getting excited as he sang along to the theme tune of Teletubbies.

And Zayn was a regular visitor, living right next door and, sometimes, before Harry went to bed, he’d make faces at the slightly older boy through his bedroom window, poking his tongue out and screwing his face up into ridiculous expressions and making him giggle until their mothers told them to sleep.

They were playing tag in Harry’s backyard when Zayn had fallen over and scraped his knee, big soppy tears falling down his face as he held his knee close to his chest and sobbed.

Now Harry, being the little hero that he told himself he was, wouldn’t accept this. Oh no; no stupid little scraped knee was going to ruin him and Zayn’s fun so he patted the boy on the head and instructed him in his high-pitched voice to stay still while he ran back into the house hastily, bulldozing past his big sister and straight to the bathroom.

Gemma watched with an intrigued expression as her baby brother dug around in the cabinets and pulled out a small Spongebob Band-Aid before shutting it closed and running back to the yard.

“No need to fear, Harry is here!” Harry shouted loudly, causing Zayn to look up at him with puzzled watery eyes as the younger boy ripped the paper off and placed it over the injury just as his mum did whenever he got hurt.

“Don’t cry no more, kay?” he asked Zayn. Then, he leaned over and placed an uncoordinated, wet kiss on his cheek, pulling back with silently pleading green eyes.

“…Okay.”


	2. Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2010/11 Steph): Two posts in one day; whatttt?!...This will never happen again lol but anyway; second installment of Butterfly Kisses in which Harry is Spiderman and Zayn...isn't. Hope you like! :)
> 
> (2015 Steph): This is short and cheesy. Harry's kind of an asshole that says slightly transphobic comments, please forgive me. Grammar/spelling errors as usual.

They had grown a bit more since the first time.

Not much, in the case of Harry Styles anyway. To Zayn, Harry aged mentally very  _very_ slowly, still believeing at ten years of age that cooties was very much real and if he even so much as looked as a girl, he’d catch whatever they got and he even took hour long showers to cleanse himself of their disease. (Zayn knew there was a reason why Harry always smelled better than the other boys at school.)

Zayn had matured in a sense, he still ran around kicking soccer balls with Harry and making faces at people through car windows but he was a bit more laid-back than the younger boy was.

Actually, anybody was much more laid-back than that kid.

“Fuck the police!!!!”

Harry raced across the field, his arms overflowing with the boxes of candy he had stolen from the candy shop nearby and it was a regular thing for people to see and hear the shop-owner, Simon, to be yelling at the boy for robbing him once again; calling him a future fugitive as Harry’s little legs sped up to get to Zayn who, as always, refused to join Harry in his illegal hobbies.

“Harreh, you’re gonna go to jail.” Zayn murmured as he stared up at Harry, concerned, as the boy ate his candy on the tree branch, the leaves hiding him from Simon’s view as planned.

“Shut up, sissy boy.” Harry said, thought it was muffled by the Twix bar shoved in his mouth and it came out as more of a “Shu uph, sishy bo.”

And then he dropped a lollipop down at Zayn, discreetly in his mind, and Zayn just raised his eyebrow at it skeptically.

“I’m not eating stolen candy.”

“Eat your boxers then, I don’t care.” Harry replied harshly and it never bothered Zayn how Harry talked; that’s just how Harry was; it never meant much, Zayn just returned it with his own snide comments that he knew Harry didn’t get because he wasn’t that smart.

“Let’s play superheroes when I’m done eating, kay?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded in response as he opened the plastic wrapper around the lollipop; its not like his answer would’ve made a difference anyway; they still would do what Harry wanted.

“I’ll be Spiderman, see?”

Harry wrapped his legs around the branch and fell backwards with relative ease his upside down face smirking at Zayn as he hung from the branch by his bandaged legs smugly.

Zayn turned up his nose. “Spiderman never had curly hair.”

“And Mary-Jane never had a wee-wee but she does now.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at Harry’s response.

“How come I gotta be Mary-Jane?!”

Harry laughed loudly. “Because, you know I always gotta save you. You’re too much of a little girl to be Spiderman. ‘Harry! Harry! Liam took my teddybear again!’”

“I can’t sleep without Mr. Cuddles!” Zayn stomped his foot and Harry snorted.

“Yeah,whatever. Hey, come closer. I wanna try something.”

“Like what?”

“It was in the movie. Just do it, sissy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes before he got closer to the tree, slowly mind you because he barely trusted Harry’s intentions, until their noses were inches from touching.

“What do you—“

…

“Harry, what was that?”

“A Spiderman kiss. Him and Mary Jane did it in the movie. I wanted to try it; you suck at kissing, you know that?”

“…Why do I have to be Mary-Jane, though?”

Harry sighed before giving Zayn another “Spiderman kiss”.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2010/11 Steph): This sucks very badly but it just came to me and I haven’t posted this in a while so yeah. Hope its not too bad, though it probably is.
> 
> (2015 Steph): I think there's transphobic language in this. I'm sorry I don't exactly know what qualifies as transphobic (not completely anyway) but a lot of the characters in this chapter kind of joke about a cis male character wearing a dress so I apologize for that. I was 14 when I wrote this and very ignorant about the trans community. But, like a bunch of you already know, I'm just transferring these fics from my tumblr as they are for anyone who wanted to read my stories.

The next time they kiss, they don’t have much of a choice in the matter.

Or, at least Zayn doesn’t, the malicious grin on Harry’s face tells a completely different story—mostly one containing that he’s a troll and Zayn’s his favorite target.

They’re both thirteen now and Harry’s maturity level still remained the same in Zayn’s mind.

They don’t do Spiderman kisses anymore on Harry’s strict command; the eccentric boy claiming that it made his stomach feel funny and resolved in his own fucked up mind that Zayn was obviously was making him sick as some disgusting form of revenge—no proof or really any logical thought behind the claim as he did most things; the idiotic Harry Styles way, Zayn would think with a roll of his almond eyes.

But, while he doesn’t voice it, he’s secretly pleased that he doesn’t have to continue the humiliating role of Mary-Jane anymore—though his “promotion” to Black Widow really isn’t too much better.

_“But she’s a girl too!”_

_“Hey! Be happy I at least gave you a badass girl!”_

So he sucked up his pride as he so often did and dealt with it—an argument with Harry never led to anything good.

But they seem to find themselves in even more embarrassing situations, at least in Zayn’s opinion, when Harry randomly decides to explore his acting career.

“Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou, Romoeo?”

“You do know this is ridiculous, right? You have a boy in a dress.”

Jade Thirlwall, who was put in charge of the school production since she begged the school to let the Drama club put on a show, shot a disapproving look at Zayn who hardly seemed fazed, glaring up at his annoying best friend who looked much too comfortable on the fake balcony in a flowing white dress and jewelry.

He shuddered a bit before turning his attention back to Jade.

“Well someone needed to replace Perrie!” Jade argues, motioning towards Harry who seemed to be smirking and nodding in agreement.

“She’s in the hospital and the play is tonight!”

“And, oh I don’t know, a girl couldn’t work?” Zayn deadpanned and he could hear Louis, a stage-hand, snicker at his comment.

“Hey!” Harry shouted offended from above and Zayn glared at him as his friend patted his false chest—a bra he had over-stuffed with tissue just for giggles.

“I think I’m woman enough.” He said, nodding as if confirming it to himself and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Ignoring that disturbing comment.” He dismissed before turning back to Jade and waiting for her excuse.

Jade sighed. “We needed someone who knew all Perrie’s lines and Harry was the only one. We have the school’s approval already anyway.”

“This school is obviously run by fucking idiots…” he muttered, glaring up at Harry who flashed him a cheeky smile and winked at him—just to make it worse.

The night of the play came too soon for Zayn and he was quite pissed to know that Harry actually did know all of Perrie’s lines—how or why he did was still a mystery to him but he honestly didn’t think he would like to know anyway—and he was actually a rather convincing Juliet if it wasn’t for the irritating comments he would say under his breath every time he and Zayn had a scene together.

_“Nice tights, Romeo.”_

_“I somehow feel that you’re better fitted for this dress than me.”_

_“You look like some sort of gay frog…”_

_“Does your mother know that you kiss boys in dresses?”_

_“I wonder if the crowd knows Juliet has a penis…”_

Zayn wasn’t sure if he would cry laughing by the time this was over with or just snap and strangle “Juliet” and ruin the romantic vibe but either way this play was not going how it was supposed to.

Thankfully, the audience and Cher remained oblivious to the vulgar comments of the main “female” lead.

By the time the balcony scene came along, Zayn was starting to feel nauseous; which was strange considering every time they rehearsed it before—with Perrie or Harry—he never felt anything different; he was never uneasy or scared about it and everything seemed to just come naturally.

And maybe it was the people and all their eyes on him or maybe it was the fact that he was about to kiss his troll of a best friend in front of about half the school—but he felt like passing out.

Harry seemed to notice that when Zayn had climbed up onto the balcony, his tan skin looking remarkably pale and his eyes slightly glassed over and up close, Harry could see his hands shaking as he struggled to keep his balance on the balcony.

Zayn gulped before he croaked out the next line.

“Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” His eyes seemed to be everywhere—the floor, his shoes, backstage—except where they should’ve been and Harry almost sighed before saying his line.

“What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?” he took a step closer to Zayn who seemed to lean back a little but not too far on the small balcony.

Now Zayn’s lines became less well-played and emotional and more like a child’s deadpan voice in their attempts at acting.

“Th’ exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.”

Zayn nervously reached out for Harry’s hand, his fingers trembling and Harry cocked an eyebrow before reaching out and joining them together but he made his grip firm, tugging Zayn closer a little and earning a nervous and questionable look from the boy.

 _‘Be calm.’_ He mouthed and, while Zayn didn’t respond, Harry could feel his hand go still in his.

Harry spoke again, putting on a false smile. “I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; and yet I would it were to give again.”

Zayn leaned in closer, the kiss scene only a few minutes away as he spoke his next line, voice still slightly shaky and his hands still tightly gripping Harry’s to keep calm.

“Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?”

Harry took some more steps, a small gap between them now and Zayn could feel a painful pounding in his chest now and the thoughts racing in his mind made him dizzy.

Harry tugged his hand again, making Zayn look at him as he spoke and there was a different look in his eyes when he did—not the mischievous one he managed to maintain while delivering believable lines or the bored one in a scene that he couldn’t make a joke because he wasn’t dealing with someone as stony as Zayn but they almost looked…serious. Almost.

“But to be frank, and give it thee again.” He said, leaning in some more and Zayn couldn’t find it in him to move back again. “And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea.”

Another space between them gone and their eyes were locked.

“My love as deep,”

Zayn could hear his heart pounding in his ears now.

“The more I give to thee. The more I have, for both are infinite.”

When he snuck a look out into the crowd, he could see people on the edge of their seats, eyes wide and waiting because everyone knew what was coming up next with him and Harry so close.

But he didn’t even get the chance to turn back around and take a proper deep breath before he felt Harry’s hands on both sides of his face and their lips smash together.

The kiss was hardly anything special, or it shouldn’t have been. Nothing escalated past their lips just pressing together but for Zayn, it hardly seemed to matter as his eyes went wide at the sudden contact.

The play didn’t have a proper ending as Romeo blacked out and fell from the balcony.


End file.
